matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Titan LMG
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750) (300 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 650 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky light machine gun with a stock, 4X rail-mounted optical scope, usable bipod, long barrel and a 150-round desert-camouflaged belt-fed ammo box filled with light-blue AP rounds. Strategy It deals excellent damage, high fire rate and capacity, and average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *This weapon features an excellent accuracy at long range, which allows you to eliminate snipers. *Its high capacity allows EVEN more room for error whenever you try to hit an enemy that tries to miss your shots. *Try not to stay in one place too often for obvious reasons. *Switch to high-mobility weapons if you wish to flee or run around. *Due to its armor-piercing nature, it is recommended that you use it against heavily-armored enemies to benefit from such an attribute. *Use the 4X scope in engaging enemies in long ranges and for advanced accuracy. *While the bipod is useful for recoil reduction when deployed, it should not be frequently used, no matter how tempting as it is, since you will be vulnerable when you remain stationary. *If locked in a sniper fight, take time to aim with this weapon. However, you must benefit from its massive capacity, being 150 rounds on use. *You can take down jetpack users as its fire rate is quite fast, but keep the ammo use to check for best results. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *It is recommended to use this weapon in long-range maps, to benefit from its best accuracy. *Its fire rate allows you to shred multiple enemies in one fell swoop. *In long ranges, if used correctly, it can outclass snipers due to its fire rate. *This weapon is good for siege attackers, so keep moving on top of the ram while shooting at the opponents. Counters *The Jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *A one shot weapon, such as the One Shot and Anti Champion Rifle, can kill your opponent before they kill you with this weapon. However, keep your shots count since you will be easily punished. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Try to shoot them from far away. However, be careful, as this weapon has great range and a 4x Zoom. *The cowboy hat, storm trooper wear, and upgraded magazine modules will help greatly with the reload speed. *Try to use a wall break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. **However, be mindful the damage decreases if you hit someone through a wall, so you will need to get a couple shots in in order to kill your target. *Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Hide behind solid objects since it cannot pierce through walls. *Strafe around so you don't get hit. *This weapon has an awesome accuracy. Erratic movement is key in a fight. *Keep out of its users' sight. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Use a flamethrower or shotgun with at least decent mobility to constantly damage them. *Never try to use the Jetpack to take down its users, extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is heavily based from the Titan from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and the Mad Chaebol. *It looks like the longer version of the "Sentinel". *Without elemental modules, it takes five headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Armor Piercing Category:Legendary